User blog:MovieReviews98/Ford Dryden Interview: What He Thinks of the other Tributes in the First Pain Games
MovieReviews98: Hello everyone! This is Movies, and I'm the creator of the 2nd place finisher in the first pain games, Ford Dryden! Now, I was thinking just a few minutes ago, "What does Ford think of the other tributes"? I pondered this for a while until I realized that I AM Ford! So, to share with you guys, please welcome Ford! Ford: Hey! MovieReviews98: Ok, Ford, let's cut to the chase. We'll name each tribute by the order of they're death, alright? Ford: Alright, Cool. MovieReviews98: Alright! First up, 24th place, Alyssa James! Ford: She actually seems a lot like me, except older. Also, she's in a district near ours, so if I met her, we could've been good friends! MovieReviews98: Good! Now, Ivana Sickle. Ford: Aww man, she seemed like a talented girl, like she could make district 3 proud, but she was so sad, it was her downfall. She got 12th in the chariots, only a 5 in training, a bad interview, and she finished 23rd. I felt bad for her in the end. MovieReviews98: Alrighty then. Ummm.... Luke Ster. Ford: I thought he was gonna do great, he did so well beforehand, but he went against one of the most talented people in the game, and I guess the rest is history. MovieReviews98: Dalia Sunline. Ford: I didn't know much about her, but she seemed cool. MovieReviews98: Cirena Staford. Ford: She definitely rendered a lot of controversy for the interview, so I didn't think she would survive long. She seemed cool though. MovieReviews98: Makhala Shelby. Ford: I always thought she was kinda spoiled, you know, the kinda people that would post "Like if you love God, ignore if you love Satan" on Facebook. She started an uprising though, and her interview did get her point across. MovieReviews98: Nice. Now, John Louis. Ford: He's pretty much me, if I wasn't as lucky, which kinda scares me. He seemed a lot like me personality wise, too, but I rarely talked to him. MovieReviews98: Ender Jackson is next. Ford: I never really knew much about him, except his awesome interview, but his reaping move was pretty awful. Why would he cheer? Was his parents abusive or what? I don't know, but I can't judge him much, I didn't know him. MovieReviews98: Now, here's one of the first few interesting picks, Mariz Ganielle! Ford: She was a really nice girl, very smart, and she didn't want to hurt anyone, which I respected about her. Also, I talked to her a few times. She seems like a really calm, collective, and funny girl! She would be one of my best friends if I knew her BEFORE the reaping! MovieReviews98: Now, her killer, killed right after her. Channing Friendlie. Ford: Honestly don't like him. Maybe it's because I didn't know him, maybe it was because he killed my friend, but I just don't like him. (P.S, His article has the least amount of info I've seen from the 1st Pain Games, so anyone looking for some edits, that's where you start.) MovieReviews98: Lila Woods. Ford: Don't know her, but judging from her reaping, people seemed to really like her, so she seemed like a good person (Another person with little info about them on their article). MovieReviews98: Alrighty, how about Aven? Ford: Oh, well... She's pretty cool, I gue- MovieReviews98: Oh c'mon Ford! You had a crush on her, we all know it! Isn't that why you commited suicide? Ford: ...Yeah, but you shouldn't really talk about the suicide thing. But yeah, she was pretty cool. MovieReviews98: Ah, I understand. Young love is hard to break. Ford: ... Yeah. MovieReviews98: Ok. Well, how about Kezaiah Bianc- Ford: THE BIGGEST IDIOT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIF- MovieReviews98: Calm down dude! You obviously have bitter memories of her. How about Jeramy Al? Ford: Well, the fact that I was the reason he died isn't making me feel any better. He also seemed really cool, it's to bad he was killed by District 1, who I despise to this day. MovieReviews98: Well, what about your pal, Benjamin Woodrow, also killed by a member of District 1. Ford: Ah man, he was awesome. He could have killed me on the spot, but he didn't. He only died because he was Darren's main target. Oh well, he was amazing. MovieReviews98: Speaking of Darren... Ford: I don't like Darren. I just don't. He didn't deserve to die, but it's the Pain Games, you kill to win. No, actually, in the Pain Games, you don't kill to win, you survive to win. MovieReviews98: Well said! Quinn Sparkles is next. Ford: Thought she would be the lone career to die in the bloodbath, but I was wrong. Didn't like her though. She let Darren kill Jeramy, which was horrible, and she didn't seem at all nice. MovieReviews98: Emmm Hmmm. So, how 'bout Marley Sereno? Ford: He seemed like the most human person in the arena. He killed a tribute and himself to save a tribute, who would end up being the winner! That takes guts. MovieReviews98: Indeed it does! Now, Calculum Infinity. Ford: Probably the only guy who didn't win sponsers based on his looks, which is kinda refreshing, but besides that, I didn't know this guy. Also, he killed John Louis... Enough said about that. MovieReviews98: Ssithies Profane. Ford: Definitely a brave dude. Him and Malliet were in a full blown relationship, unlike me and... Aven, but he died before Malliet, right in front of her. Kinda sad, but I didn't know much about him otherwise. MovieReviews98: Ok, well... Jason! Ford: Another guy that could kill me on the spot, because he was in an alliance with me and Benjamin, but he was trustworthy. It was hard watching him die in front of me, but worse was yet to come, I guess. MovieReviews98: Lucy Evens. Ford: She was a career who killed my friend... Do I LOOK like I like her? MovieReviews98: Alright, alright! Finally, let's talk about Malliet, the winner... Ford: I may be a minority on this, but Malliet actually deserved to win! She didn't kill anybody, she just managed to survive, and she managed to stay calm throughout. Also, she seemed like a really nice girl, and her relationship with Ssithies, looking at the footage from before, was really nice. Definitely deserved to win. MovieReviews98: And that concludes it! Congrats on becoming second, Ford. And coming soon, Nick Turner! Oh, and if you want to make an interview similar to this, be my guest. This is not copyrighted, and as long as I'm admin, will NEVER be copyrighted. :) Category:Blog posts